


Clown Hunting

by ckret2



Series: Writing Warmups (daily page-long drabbles) [9]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Pennywise makes the mistake of exploiting one kid's fear of a kaiju.Said kaiju's friend eats Pennywise out of spite.





	Clown Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "The "eater of Worlds", Pennywise the clown, realizes the mistake he made landing on monsterverse earth where there are very large creatures not effected by fear the same way"
> 
> Did you know that Pennywise does a half-ass cosplay of Rodan in the original IT novel?

While flying over a small human town, Mothra felt what she _thought _was Rodan, and dove down to see what he was doing so far north. 

It wasn't Rodan. 

It was some bird a tenth of his size, all feathers instead of stone; but it had stolen Rodan's golden eyes and a facsimile of his soul, similar enough that from above it had even fooled Mothra's telepathy. 

Up close though, she could tell it was a fake. Fake—and something spiteful and invasive, and eerily similar to another trio of bright glowing minds that had fallen to Earth from the sky ages ago. And she immediately hated it. 

She felt it reaching into her mind, oozing into dark corners, searching for her fears; the creature pretending to be a little bird pretending to be Rodan now stretched taller and split, false feathers turning into golden scales, one head ripping into three—she slammed her mind shut, locking the invader out, and pierced its heart with her stinger before it could finish its transformation. It all but disintegrated. 

This shapeshifting shadow was little more than a lure, a puppet on the end of an arm. Wings folded back angrily, she stalked over the small town, searching for the point where the malevolent mind felt strongest so she could pierce its _true _heart. 

Behind her, a confused human stepped out of a fallen smokestack where he'd been hiding from the large bird, checking to see if the coast was clear. 

### 

Although it made the nearby Maine papers, few people besides titan experts and aficionados paid much attention to the local news story about Mothra digging her way into a subterranean cavern. Some blurry photos showed her crushing an odd invertebrate, some fifteen feet tall; others showed her devouring three small, glowing, unidentified objects. It was speculated she'd dug up some hitherto-unknown prey her species enjoyed. 

No one noticed the crime rate in Derry went down after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post, pic of the original handwritten fic, _and_ screenshot of the page in IT depicting Pennywise's Rodan cosplay on [tumblr](https://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/187788449212/clown-hunting-writing-warmup-10).


End file.
